There have been toy vehicles in the past which utilized water to aid in propelling the vehicle forwardly. Typically such devices introduce water under pressure into a chamber to thereby compress the water and air trapped in the chamber. Then the device was allowed to expel the water from the chamber by virtue of the expansion of the compressed water and air. The toy vehicle was thereby propelled fowardly. The performance of the prior art devices was good. They depended for their operation on the compressibility of the water and the air in the chamber and the subsequent expansion of the compressed water and air. While such devices did work, well their performance did leave room for improvement. This was because the amount of energy provided by the compression and release of the air and water did not propel the air and water from the chamber at a very fast rate relative to the size and weight of the vehicle to be propelled. In other words, for a give size vehicle and a give quantity of water and air in a compartment in relative scale to that toy vehicle, the amount of thrust or forward power developed for the vehicle was relatively small.